


Saturday Naps

by wingedmermaid



Series: Saturdays [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Frottage, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie is not great at pulling himself together after night shifts but luckily Reiner is around to give him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Naps

**Author's Note:**

> It happened again. I stayed up until almost 2 am writing this (although this time I decided to wait on posting and do a final proof when I was more coherent). Apparently I need to try and write porn more than I need to get my ass to bed on time like the responsible adult I’m supposed to be. 
> 
> I apologize that it's such crap but I'm too impatient to wait the few days I need to edit it impartially. This is the first MxM smut I’ve ever posted so I would very, very much like to hear any critiques or criticisms if you have them. Actually if you’ve got any in general just give them here please *grabby hands* I adore feedback.
> 
> Warnings: Language, nsfw, kitchen sex, frottage, enthusiastic consent, little bit of oral fixation, little bit of hand feeding (Ugh... don’t even look at me. Seriously. Just don’t.), background JeanEre.

“Connie.”

“No, hold on Hanji, I just need another... another... mmhurg...”

“Connie!”

“Wha-!” Connie sat up way too fast and ended up falling right back down on the couch, squinting up at the person standing over him. “Reiner...?”

“Connie...” The voice softened as Reiner bent down and lay a gentle hand on his head. “You gotta get up now.”

“Nnnooo...” Connie groaned and flopped an arm over his face to block out the light. 

“Come on, man,” Reiner coaxed as he lifted Connie’s legs and slid himself under them on the couch.

Connie blindly held up his other hand and fished around in the air weakly until he heard a deep sigh and Reiner grabbed it and pulled. He opened his eyes just long enough to wiggle around and plant his face in the dip where Reiner’s shoulder connected to his chest. “’m up?”

Reiner chuckled as he wrapped an arm securely around Connie’s shoulders. “Jean’s gonna be here in like an hour, Con.”

“Jean can go...” Connie thought for a second but couldn’t actually come up with the creative insult he’d wanted so he just let out an incoherent but emphatic mumble into Reiner’s shirt then finished up with a half-yawned, “himself,” like his noises had actually meant something.

“Jesus, Connie,” Reiner was really laughing now. “I didn’t realize you were so shit at taking naps.”

“Jus’ the wakin’ up part... I had night shift y’know...” Connie gave a jaw-cracking yawn. “When’d you get here anyway?”

“Few minutes ago.” Reiner gave his shoulders a little squeeze and Connie went limp against his side in approval. “I used the spare key in the back.”

“Good.” Connie felt a large hand pat his legs where they still rested across the big man’s lap and he reached down blindly to grope around, intending to capture it in his own.

“Uh...” Reiner jerked slightly. “Connie?”

Connie tilted his head back and rested his chin on Reiner’s shoulder so he could see his face. The blond man was staring down at his lap a little wide-eyed. Connie followed his gaze down and saw that his hand was resting on Reiner’s jeans near his hip, almost touching the bulge of his junk. In fact, he took a moment to track his drowsy thoughts back over how he’d just been moving it, it probably had been a moment ago.

_Oh._

Connie snatched his hand back and looked up at Reiner. He was suddenly almost hyper aware of their closeness and the warmth of Reiner’s body against his. “Uh... sorry?”

Reiner laughed as he met Connie’s startled gaze but it sounded a little breathless to the smaller boy. “ _You_ need some coffee. I’ll go get some started for-”

Before Reiner could start to get up Connie slid into his lap. He was just a little taller than Reiner this way. He couldn’t stop himself from smirking down at the blond. Reiner’s thin eyebrows pulled together and his voice settled into an almost annoyed growl, “Seriously, Connie, I know you’re tired but fucking around like this isn’t very-”

Connie leaned down and pressed their lips together. Reiner made a little surprised noise and kissed back. Since they’d made out a few weeks ago Reiner hadn’t pushed him at all, letting whatever was growing between them happen naturally, but that didn’t mean the smaller man hadn’t been thinking about it. He slid his hands over the blond’s ridiculously broad shoulders and pressed himself closer. Reiner’s breath rushed out in a long sigh as he brought a large hand up to cup Connie’s jaw and deepened the kiss. His tongue was thorough and by the time Connie had to pull back for air he was flushed and his breath was coming in short pants. Reiner’s chest was heaving and his intense golden eyes were burning. Connie ducked his head so he had an excuse to look away and hide his darkening blush. Heat was pooling low in his stomach and he had to swallow before mumbling, “Who said I was fucking around...?”

“Have you even had breakfast yet?” Reiner’s soft chuckle vibrated between them.

Connie shook his head then let out a distressingly girly squeak as Reiner wrapped an arm around his waist and heaved them both off the couch. He stopped for a second to readjust and Connie instinctively wrapped himself around the big man.

“Sash isn’t doing a very good job of taking care of you.” Reiner said as he carried a now beat red Connie into the kitchen. 

“I can feed myself! I just... haven’t gotten around to it,” Connie trailed off. “And anyways, Sasha’s on night shifts so she’s staying over at Ymir and Christa’s because it’s closer.”

Reiner set him down on the counter and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading for the fridge. “Good. Then she won’t be able to kill me for messing around in her kitchen.”

Connie raised a hand to his cheek. “M-messing around?” his voice squeaked again and he winced.

“Yeah, I’m gonna cook you some food.” Reiner placed the carton of eggs out on the counter. “You got bacon in here?”

“She uses the veg drawers for meat and the meat drawer for veg,” Connie offered as he kicked his feet slowly in the air, still a little sleepy and quite willing to be catered to if food was involved.

“Ah,” Reiner said as he pulled out a full pack, “Perfect.”

Connie sat and watched Reiner as he moved around the kitchen and got things frying on the stove. He could reach a good portion of the counter and cupboards from where he was so Reiner tossed him the half-loaf sitting on top of the fridge and Connie took care of making toast and getting plates out. He found that by stretching himself across the counter he could just manage to fish some silverware out of the drawer without having to get down. As he sat back and tugged down his shirt where it had ridden up he caught Reiner’s gaze flicking away and a hot feeling twisted low in his core.

The kitchen smelled like heaven. Connie was pretty sure that anywhere that deserved to be called heaven had better damn well smell like bacon grease. His stomach was making loud, demanding noises by the time Reiner came over with the sizzling pan and tipped bacon and eggs onto both plates. Reiner put the pan in the sink to soak then came back over to lean against the counter, hip just brushing Connie’s thigh, while they ate. 

“You are a fuckin’ miracle,” Connie told Reiner around a mouthful of eggs, “ _god_.”

Reiner snorted and set his plate down as the coffee maker chimed. “Maybe you should start staying over at my place when you have night shifts.”

Connie stopped shovelling food into his mouth and watched Reiner walk across the kitchen. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.” Reiner splashed some milk into each of the two mugs he’d set out and added sugar to Connie’s before pouring the coffee in. “My house is closer to your work, right?”

Connie nodded and forced a piece of bacon past the lump in his throat.

The big blond grinned at him as he crossed back over and pressed a mug into Connie’s hand. “And that way I can be sure that you’re actually eating.”

Connie laughed weakly and took a long sip of the coffee. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. “Shit, Reiner. If the coffee you make at your house is half this good I think I’ll take you up on the offer.”

“Deal.” Reiner laughed softly and Connie felt a hand settle on his knee. Reiner gripped him lightly as he sipped at his own coffee. 

Connie hid a small smile in his mug. When he glanced over at Reiner he noticed that the other man’s plate still held a few pieces of bacon. “Hey... aren’t you gonna eat that? It’s like a cardinal sin to waste meat in Sasha’s kitchen.”

Reiner glanced down at it. “Oh. Naw, I’m done. I had breakfast once already today. You want ‘em?”

“Sure!” Connie reached for the plate but Reiner set down his coffee and caught Connie’s hand in his. Connie frowned at him. “Reiner?”

Reiner moved in front of Connie. “I’ll do it.”

Connie’s eyes went wide and he made a noise that probably sounded something like a kettle going off as Reiner used his grip on Connie’s knee to push the smaller man’s thighs apart and wiggle his hips between them until he was pressed up against the edge of the counter. Connie swallowed audibly and shifted a little as he tried very hard not to think about the scant few centimetres between their bodies. “Okay...?”

“Relax.” Reiner laced his fingers with Connie’s before reaching over with his other hand to pluck a piece of bacon from the plate. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile as he held it up in front of Connie’s lips. “Here.”

Connie felt a little strange as he sat there and chewed and swallowed obediently. But when Reiner rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb over Connie’s lower lip then brought it to his own thin lips and licked the grease away Connie thought his heart might explode from beating so fast. 

Reiner’s eyes stayed fixed on Connie’s lips as he fed him the other two pieces of bacon. Each time grease threatened to escape Reiner repeated his earlier performance. Connie was starting to have trouble concentrating on swallowing. When there was just a single bite left Reiner let Connie take it between his lips then used his index finger to push it into his mouth. Connie, uncomfortably turned on and still a little confused, licked the grease off of it. Reiner let out a soft groan. Connie repeated the movement and could have sworn that the man’s pupils actually dilated. A slow grin spread over Connie’s face before he sucked Reiner’s finger further into his mouth.

“Shit, Connie...” Reiner slid a second finger between Connie’s lips and began stroking his tongue as Connie sucked and licked at them. It felt weirdly good. Good enough that Connie’s jeans were starting to feel way too tight. He shifted his hips to try and ease the building pressure. Reiner pulled his fingers back and met Connie’s eyes, face set in serious lines suddenly. “We can stop now if you want.”

“Don’t you _dare_.” Connie made a face and grabbed Reiner’s belt with his free hand. He pulled the big man forward against him and locked his legs around Reiner’s hips. Reiner grinned and tipped Connie’s head back so he could trail soft kisses down his neck. Connie ran his fingers through the short blond strands of Reiner’s hair. It was really soft. When he felt teeth dragging at the skin over his collarbone he gripped Reiner’s hand tightly and let out a small gasp.

“Connie...” Reiner growled his name into the neckline of Connie’s shirt. His lips fastened on Connie’s skin and he sucked hard enough that the smaller man curled around him and repeated the sound.

“Ugh, Reiner... Damnit...” Connie pulled at Reiner’s hair as the blond grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer. Reiner rolled his hips against Connie’s and bit down at the same time. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped and ground his hips forward against Reiner’s, desperately seeking more friction. Two layers of jeans didn’t really make it a comfortable situation but as strong fingers roughly massaged his ass and tongue and teeth attacked the skin of his neck Connie was past caring. He let go of Reiner’s hair to start shakily trying to get the other man’s belt open. 

Reiner pulled back and started undoing Connie’s pants. His hands were steadier so he ended up dealing with his own as well. Connie pushed the waistband of Reiner’s boxers down and found himself swallowing again as the other man’s erection sprang free, precum already glistening on the tip. He was big. Connie flushed, of course he was, it wasn’t like he hadn’t snuck looks at Reiner’s bulge before when they were hanging out, but... 

“Hey, you okay?” Reiner pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Connie’s mouth and waited until Connie nodded before sliding a hand down the front of Connie’s boxers. “We’ll take it slow, alright?” He wrapped his hand around Connie’s length and gave him a gentle tug. 

Connie let out a groan. “O-okay...” He took a deep breath and reached out to run his fingers over Reiner’s cock. He let out a sharp breath and Connie turned his head and nuzzled against Reiner’s cheek until the other man kissed him again. Reiner took Connie’s free hand in his and rested them on the counter and Connie held onto it tightly as they spent a few minutes just exploring each other and kissing. 

Reiner broke away and kissed his way over to Connie’s ear. “Hey, I’m going to try something, okay?” Connie nodded and Reiner pulled him free of his boxers and shifted forward until their erections were pressed together. He slid his fingers over Connie’s lips. “Suck.” Connie wasted no time in sucking them into his mouth and licking at them eagerly. Reiner’s expression was hungry as he pulled them away and replaced them with his lips. 

When he reached between them to slick up their erections Connie let his head fall back against the cupboards with a thump. “Oh,” he let out a low laugh that changed into a moan halfway through as Reiner wrapped his hand around both of them. It was hot and wet and then the bigger man started pulling at them and Connie groaned loudly, “Ugh, yeah, I’m very- mmm, very okay with this.”

Reiner chuckled and kissed across the exposed skin of Connie’s neck. Connie found himself bucking his hips up into Reiner’s hand as the larger man started building a rhythm. Reiner leaned in to whisper in Connie’s ear as he sped up, “Give me a hand, Con?”

Connie pushed himself back up and did as he was asked and both of them groaned when Connie tightened his fingers and the pressure increased. Connie rested his forehead on Reiner’s shoulder as they jacked off together. The small, breathy noises Reiner was making in his ear were driving him right over the edge. “Reiner... Reiner fuck, I-I’m gonna...” He squeezed Reiner’s hand where it still held his on the counter. Reiner just squeezed back and moved their occupied hands faster. 

Connie stiffened and his legs jerked around Reiner’s hips as his orgasm rolled through him. “Oh _fuck_ Reiner, Reiner, _Reiner_...” The hands between them kept pumping as Connie’s vision went white around the edges. Everything was too bright and too much and just right all at once. He came back to himself a trembling mess and still chanting Reiner’s name.

“ _Jesus_ , Connie...” When he blinked dazedly up at Reiner the other man’s movements started getting erratic and Reiner hissed out Connie’s name as he came. The blond bit his lip and arched his back as he spent himself all over their hands and Connie’s shirt and god Connie couldn’t believe just how hot Reiner was. He just barely managed to pull himself together enough to keep their hands moving until Reiner had finished. 

When Reiner’s shaking subsided Connie wrapped an arm around Reiner’s neck and collapsed bonelessly against his chest, ignoring the sticky mess between them. Reiner wrapped his arms around Connie and held him tight, rubbing small circles into his back. They stayed like that for a few long minutes before Connie managed to find his voice again, “How long could we have been doing this for?”

“Months, at least.” Reiner chuckled softly as he stole a lingering, chaste kiss.

“Well, shit.”

The doorbell rang.

“ _Shit_!” Connie stared down at his shirt where it was stuck to Reiner’s with slowly cooling cum. 

Reiner moved back just enough to pulled his off. “Perfect timing from Jean, as usual.”

“Uh, stay right there!” Connie jumped down from the counter and grabbed Reiner’s soiled shirt. He ran to his room, tossed it in the hamper with his own, and threw open his closet. _Where was it, where was it... There!_ He ripped back out the the living room and tossed it in Reiner’s general direction and then struggled into a fresh shirt of his own on the way to the door Jean was now pounding on. He just remembered to do up his pants before throwing it open.

“Were you guys in the middle of fucking or something?” Jean slouched in with Eren on his heels and an eyebrow already raised. 

“Or something.” Connie shrugged and bumped fists with an embarrassed-looking Eren before stepping back so they had room to kick their shoes off. “Something crawl up your ass, Jean?”

“That kid.” Jean waved a hand over his shoulder at Eren as he walked inside. Eren blushed a rather brilliant shade of red and hurried after him to hiss what sounded suspiciously like ‘Don’t _say_ things like that in public!” in his sort-of-boyfriend’s ear.

Connie laughed and followed them. “Hey guys,” Reiner called from the kitchen where he’d somehow managed to whisk all the dishes away into the sink and was drying off his hands on the towel hanging from the stove door, “You want a beer or pop or something?” 

_Shit._ Well it was a good thing he’d fistbumped instead of shaking hands or slapping Eren on the shoulder or anything. Connie headed into the kitchen to ‘help Reiner’ and pretended to do something with the dishes as an excuse to wash his hands.

“Beer!” Jean called as he flopped down across the couch.

Eren sat neatly beside Jean and peered hopefully over the back of the couch at Reiner. “You got any root beer? I have to be designated driver for his sorry ass all day.” Jean smacked him. 

“Let’s see,” Reiner said and the sound of clinking was barely audible over the noise of a small scuffle on the couch as he dug around in the fridge. “You’re in luck, Eren.”

As they brought the drinks out into the living room Jean raised an eyebrow at Reiner. “Jesus, man, you really need to start buying shirts that aren’t two sizes two small. I mean, your muscles are amazing and all and I know you’re still trying to impress Connie but you’re seriously about to bust a seam.”

“Yeah maybe,” Reiner’s voice stayed casual as he passed Jean a beer and flopped down in front of the couch with his own. Connie sat beside Reiner and busied himself with the controllers so the two on the couch couldn’t see the huge grin splitting his face. Reiner, squashed into the largest t-shirt Connie owned, let his hand brush against Connie’s as he reached for one of the controllers. “But it feels like a perfect fit to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr.](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/post/84773347712/saturday-naps)


End file.
